Fragments Of Time
by Brightest-Crayon-Of-The-Box
Summary: HP/Deadzone. She was adopted by John Smith some years ago. Not only does she have visions like he does, but she's also a witch, learning in Hogwarts. When she touches the famous Harry Potter, what she sees is beyond anything she could have imagined.


**Chapter 1**

One last time, Livia Smith checked the content of her luggagges, repeating outloud but low, the list of things she had to bring. Her hands roamed on the room in search of something she could have forgotton, and she smiled with a nodd, trusting herself for having everything. Her fingers slided on her wand and the smile she was wearing turned into a sad one at the thought of her last year in Hogwarts.

"Don't forget this."

Livia looped up in surprised and her glance met her father's piercing blue eyes. He was holding an old teddy bear with two different eyes ;; one brown, and the other had been replaced by a gray button. Livia laughed silently and shook her head.

"No thanks, I think I can live without it, this year."

When she was younger, she'd always have nightmares about her past, until she realized this teddy bear was the cause of them, and ever since, it was simply sitting on one of her desks in her room, remembering her how worse things can always be.

"Are you sure?" John asked, concerned, sitting on his daughter's bed.

Now that he was sitten, their eyes were on the same level and Livia grinned, getting closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and layed her head on his shoulder in a quick hug.

"I'll be fine, don't worry for me."

"You're right." John said after a moment of silence. "Maybe it's time to put teddy in a box."

He handed it to Livia, and she knew why. One last time, she took the bear in her hands, bringing her somewhere she wasn't sure she liked.

_Livia stood in a room, the walls colored in pink, as a younger version of herself was on her knees, in front of a bed with white sheets. Her hands together and her eyes closed, she was adressing a prayer to the only person she could trust._

_"Dear God, please, make mommy and daddy love me again." she heard her ownself whisper. _

_Livia moved closer to the wall, sticking herself to it and closed her eyes, waiting for the vision to stop._

"Here, put it there."

Coming back to reality, Livia threw the teddy in the box John was handing to her with a disgusted look, and contained herself from letting tears fall down.

"Are you sure you don't want to see your real parents again?" John asked cautiausly.

"What real parents?" Livia denied. "You're my father, no one else."

John nodded as if he understood, but remained silent. All he wanted was for her to be happy, and he'd do everything he could for that.

"Dad, they abandoned me." she said, sitting next to him. "You were there for me while they thought I was a freak."

"Don't judge them too quick, darling." John tried to explain, putting sweetly his hand on her shoulder. "They didn't understand."

Livia calmly shook her head negatively.

"No one should ever abandon their child. Not even because they have visions."

Once again, John nodded and sent an affectionated smile to his daughter. The first time he saw her, he could barely believe he was meeting an other person who had visions like him. She was sitting in a corner of the room, and when their eyes met, all he could think about was how sad she seemed to be, and how strong he wanted to help her. Some weeks later, they were sharing each other's lifes, and John knew it was the best thing he could do with his life.

He was shocked to find out some years later that not only she could see the future and the past, but she was also a witch. He had remained open-minded, now believing anything could happen, and had accepted for her to go to Hogwarts.

"You're ready? We're leaving early tomorrow, you know it, right?"

Livia rolled her eyes with a smile and patted his shoulder lightly to rassure him. They both reached Livia's bag at the same time, and John was brought into a vision he had not expected.

"Can I borrow your owl, sweeatheart?" John asked when his vision ended. "I'd like to send a word to your director."

"Sure." she answered, raising her shoulders. "I need a shower anyway."

He waited until she was out of the room and started scribbling some words on a paper quickly, nervosity invading him as he felt his heart beats louder inside of him.

He had to stay close to his daughter, this year, or something was going to happen to her... something he would never let happen.


End file.
